Up to now, there has been developed an elevator control device that changes a speed pattern which is given to a motor according to a cage load capacity to adjust an acceleration/deceleration speed and a maximum speed. The elevator control device of this type includes a control device that controls a cage travel according to a speed which is predetermined in correspondence with a cage load capacity which is detected by a scale device or the like, or a speed that is calculated on the basis of the cage load capacity, or a control device that detects a load that is exerted on a motor according to a current which flows in the motor during travel to adjust a speed. For example, there is an elevator control device that includes means for detecting a load capacity of a cage, and changes the speed pattern according to the cage load capacity and the travel distance to adjust the acceleration or deceleration speed and the maximum speed (For example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2003-238037 A